Grandia II Part 2
by Lacrawl
Summary: Updated: Chapter 4 is up! - This is a true sequel to Grandia II. What happens after the journey in Grandia II? Is Valmar back? What can he possibly do now? R&R, please! More chapters are to come!
1. A New Beginning

Grandia II - Part 2  
  
Author's note: This is an ACTUAL sequel in the Grandia series. It takes place after Grandia II. I decided to write this because it is something that I really would want to be a video game. This story will be in chapters, so I can keep you in suspense as I keep trying to upload these files! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter I: A New Beginning  
  
Ryudo! The name seemed to keep calling out. What was going on? Ryudo....... Ryudo knew that he was sleeping, but he kept hearing his voice getting called out. Ryudo! "Ryudo!", suddenly the voice was so real. Ryudo then woke up with as shock. Guess who was above him.....staring down on him with keen eyes.  
  
"Skye!", shouted Ryudo happily. Ryudo and the rest of the team from his old adventure, so he was surprised to see Skye. "Whatcha been up to, Skye?", asked Ryudo. "I help Millenia teach at a school.", responded Skye. "Millenia? A teacher?", Ryudo hadn't known of Millenia becoming a teacher, "There's no way......" Skye nodded his head, saying that Millenia was indeed a teacher. Seeing Skye actually made Ryudo want to visit people from his old team. Maybe it'd be interesting. But, the last team member he would want to see would be Millenia. He really just wanted to see Elena. "So, Skye, Elena went back to Carbo Village, right?", Ryudo asked. Skye nodded at the question. Ryudo was currently living in a small town, in a small house. Carbo Village would probably only take about an hour to walk to on foot. "Skye, let's go visit Elena.", said Ryudo. "I knew you'd be missing her........", said Skye, "I actually know an easy route to Carbo Village. I'll even fly you for half of the way." "Sounds good......", said Ryudo, "Well, we're off to see Elena..." 


	2. Elena and Ryudo Reunited

Chapter II: Elena and Ryudo Reunited  
  
Skye had been right. The route was very short. Before Ryudo knew it, he was at Carbo Village. Carbo pretty much looked the same. A new church had been built there. That was the only real change, besides new faces and such. The new church looked like the old one, except for the fact that it was now much bigger. Also, a new emblem was towards the top of it. It was actually very cool. It was a red emblem with a cool picture of a Granas figure on it. Even Ryudo thought that it was neat.  
  
Zera had earlier stated that Granas died. Well, that was the truth. But, the people of Carbo had somehow brought Granas back to life. Valmar was still not dead though. Both of the gods being alive was really not the greatest thing. Ryudo was still worried about Melfice. He, and mostly the rest of the world, were still worried about Valmar.  
  
Ryudo and Skye knew that Elena was definitely located in the church. And that's where they immediately headed.  
  
The church wasn't too hard to get too from the entrance. The only hard thing getting there was the occasional bible salesman. Ryudo lied to every one of them, though. So, Ryudo and Skye were now right in front of the church. Ryudo pounded on the door. Guess who answered?  
  
"Hey there, Father Carius!", Ryudo shouted as Carius answered the door. Carius had a terrible look on his face. Ryudo would describe it as a sour beer face. Carius then started to speak, "Oh, my old geohound....". Carius was totally out of breath. "May I see Elena?", asked Ryudo. Carius nodded and led them into the church. "Why are you so tense?", asked Ryudo. "Because, Valmar....he's back......", said Carius. "I already knew that!", shouted Ryudo. "But there's something that you didn't know!", yelled Carius. Ryudo had never seen Carius like this before. "Here!", Carius shouted, "Elena is standing right over there! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Ryudo slowly walked over to Elena. "What's Carius's problem?", asked Ryudo. Elena hadn't seen Ryudo for so long, and right when he said that, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small kiss. "Yeah, yeah.....", muttered Ryudo. "I heaven't seen you for so long!", shouted Elena. "Yeah, I know....", said Ryudo in a cover-up for actually being really happy. "And Skye is here, too!", shouted Elena. Skye then tried to keep his normal tone, "Hello." Ryudo then looked at Elena seriously, "What's up Carius's ass?", he asked. Elena then lost her happy face, "Well, he and I know a secret about Valmar being back...." "What is it?", asked Ryudo. Elena then scrunched her face up, "Well, you can't tell anyone. But, uh, ya see, eh, Granas is helping Valmar......" 


	3. The Old Party

Chapter III: The Old Party  
  
"Helping.....Valmar?!", Ryudo screamed, nearly frozen in fear. "Yes...well, after Granas and Valmar recently ressurected, it was discovered that they became friends. And now, they are both plotting something. And Carius and I don't even know what it is yet!", Elena's voice gathered more anger as she talked. "What more....do you know about them working together?", asked Ryudo. Elena then opened her mouth, "The only other thing is that we know they are possessing certain people. So, now, you might even come across people possessed by parts of Evil Granas." Ryudo then smirked, "Would you like to round up the old party?" Elena actually grew a smile to that question, "Yeah. Maybe we can all accomplish something......"  
  
So, it was decided. Ryudo, Elena, and Skye were off to recruit King Roan, Tio, and Millenia. But, where to find them? The only person that they could get right now is Millenia, due to the fact that Skye knows where she is.  
  
"Why do we even have to get Millenia?", whined Elena. "Well, she was a good fighter......",, was Ryudo's only response. "Do you like her....more than me?!", cried Elena. "How could you even think that I'd like a wicked flesh eater before I'd like a sweet songstress like you?", asked Ryudo. This question comforted Elena. Ryudo and Elena still really weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they defintely loved each other.  
  
"So, Millenia teaches, eh?", asked Ryudo. "Yes, yes...", responded Skye, "It's in the city of Liliuge. She teaches in that church. It's really now a Sunday school, though...." Ryudo then let out a "hmph" sound. Everybody still remembered that Liliuge was an easy city to get to. and that's exactly where they were headed. "We'll head straight through Agear town!", announced Ryudo, "And Agear Town should be in about 5 miles. That's not that far, as long as we just keep walking....."  
  
So, Ryudo, Elena, and Skye just decided to talk a bit. At least until they got to Agear. "So, Elena, I've been thinking......", said Ryudo, "We've known each other for quite a while now, and we've had a lot of fun together. I've been really trying to figure this out lately but......do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ryudo immediately knew that that was a stupid way to say it. But Elena responded with a smile, "Definitely, Ryudo!" Ryudo then felt relieved, but he still wanted to keep a bit of his cocky side.  
  
Soon, they arrived at Agear Town. "Okay, we'll just go through here, and the next town is Liliuge..", said Ryudo as they started to pass through Agear Town. It seemed easy. Nobody was there to block their way. Nothing stood in their way at all.  
  
They soon arrived at Liliuge. "Let's run up to the church!", announced Ryudo. The three ran a bit to the church and walked inside. There were some people in that church that gave them a big shock.  
  
As soon as they opened the church door, Millenia's classroom was right there. And guess what? Millenia and the students were there, but also, Tio and Roan were at the classroom. Tio had decided to be the school nurse, and King Roan was visiting their school as a special guest. "Millenia, Roan, Tio!", shouted Elena as she entered the school. "Ryudo, Skye, and Elena?", exclaimed Millenia, Roan, and Tio as the three entered. "Yes, is classroom time almost over?", asked Ryudo. Millenia then shouted, "It is now! Every kid in here except Roan, scram!" The kids left, and now, the old party could talk.  
  
Ryudo soon got everybody caught up, and everybody agreed that they could all travel together. But they also agreed that it would end up being a bigger adventure than their last one. 


	4. Headache Cure

Chapter IV: Headache Cure  
  
The team was soon on their way. They were walking out of the school. "So, where are we headed to?", asked Roan. "First, let's just travel around the place I'm sure we'll find all kinds of crap on the way, just like last time," Ryudo said, "We'll spend the night at Liliuge Inn."  
  
As they arrived their, they came across some miserable looking people. "I wonder what's wrong with these people?", asked Elena in her normal good-girl voice. "Dunno...maybe they have constepation. It looks that way. They're all grunting and puffing.", responded Ryudo. Elena then pushed her butt out in the air like she does when she gets mad, "Ryudo! Don't be such a smart elec all the time!"  
  
Soon, the party waltzed into the inn. Ryudo approached the counter. "Is there some kind of new problem with this city?", asked Ryudo. The inn keeper nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately. See, I'm sure you know all about Granas and Valmar both being evil. Well, you know how a while ago how nobody here could taste? Well, now, most people seem to be getting the most terrible headaches. Everybody suddenly got a terrible headache. I think that the gods seriously hate Liliuge city or something." Ryudo then bit his lower lip. Elena opened her big mouth, "Headaches? Ryudo, guys, we have to help them!" Everybody nodded. "Well, I guess it will help us in our adventure.....", responded Ryudo. "Well, inn keeper, what do you think we can do to save you all?", asked Roan. The inn keeper froze in thought for a second. "This is total deja vu!", Millenia then shouted. The inn keeper nodded, "Well, you could go see the priest.....again." Ryudo put his hand on his head. Elena then reassured Ryudo, and now, the party was off to see the priest at Millenia's school/church.  
  
"Yo, priest!", Ryudo called out as they entered the church. It troubled his mind in the thought that this was so similar to his last mission. Ryudo was totally working for free now, yet he was still a geohound. The priest then walked over, slowly walking, just like most priests do, "Hello, everyone. I believe that we have met before." Ryudo nodded, "Yeah. I believe that it was for the exact same thing. Tell me, priest, who do you worship now that Granas is evil?" The priest responded, "I still worship Granas. I know that he maybe will come back to the side of light some day." Ryudo groaned, "Yeah. You're worshiping evil, ya know." The priest then let out a yell and grabbed his head. His headache must have been taking place. "You poor thing......", Elena tried to reassure. "I'm fine. I'm fine.", the priest said. "You know, the only person who seemed to not have a headache was the inn keeper.....", said Tio. Tio really had a quiet mouth today. "Wait a second!", Ryudo thought about what Ryudo just said, "When this whole town suffered from no taste, Gadan could still taste, but he was possessed by Valmar, right?!" Roan nodded, "Yeah. Then, maybe the inn keeper was possessed by either Granas or Valmar!" Then, the whole team ran out the door. The priest just shook his head.  
  
The party burst through the inn door. They then protested the inn keeper with questions. The inn keeper then responded, "Okay! Okay! I am the brain of Valmar!" A psychotic look came upon the inn keeper's face. He then let out an evil laugh. All the sudden, the poor inn keeper transformed into a huge brain. The brain was totally covered in slime. Plants and all sorts of things were growing out of it. "You know what? I always pictured Valmar to have a rather small brain.....", Ryudo muttered. And then, the fight against the brain of Valmar started.  
  
Guests at the inn were raging out of their doors, trying to get out of the inn. They all had super raging headaches, so the guests kept falling over as they tried to make their way to the door. Ryudo and the team drew out their weapons, and did their stuff. Ryudo approached the brain and did a recent attack that he didn't even know in his last mission. "Tenseiken blast", called out Ryudo as he used his new attack. He did what appeared to be a Tenseiken Slash, but a huge blast came out. Tio then did a Lotus Flower. The brain seemed to be gathering up energy. Many party members unleashed some of their greatest attacks. Then, the brain spoke the words, "Medula crush!" The brain shot out individual blue shots at everyone. The shots looked like blue lasers. Then, Millenia finshed the battle, "This is my way of thanking you!" She did a Fallen Wings and killed the brain. "Well, our first battle has been won!", shouted out Ryudo. The brain exploded. "It's probably more effective than Tylenol......", Millenia muttered. 


End file.
